The present invention relates generally to knee pads and more particularly to a knee pad having a secure fastening system.
Knee pads are well known for protecting the knees while working or while playing sports. One common type of knee pad for construction work includes a cushion section which fits over the knee. The knee pad allows the user to move around easily on his/her knees by swiveling and sliding on the knees while providing protection against injury. The buckles on the straps and other fastening devices are used to fasten the knee pad around the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,048 to Swenson discloses a knee protector having two bands of elastic material stitched to a rubber cushioning pad. The length of each band is adjustable by a three-bar fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,448 to Johnston, Jr. discloses a knee brace that functions to support and stabilize the patella of the knee. An inflatable U-shaped air cell extends to either side of the patella. The air cell may be inflated by mouth pressure through a tube and valve. The straps are secured around the leg and the air cell by hook and loop fasteners. A backing member of open cell polyurethane foam is located between the knee and the air cell, and has a perforation to permit the crown of the patella to extend through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,843 to Watson et al. discloses an air pressure knee brace apparatus having valve means to allow the user to adjust the desired amount of support pressure. The pneumatic chamber has an aperture located directly over the kneecap. The adjustment straps include buckles to control the tension around the knee. The front of the apparatus is composed of neoprene, while the pneumatic chamber is made of latex rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,955 to Gongea discloses a knee pad for athletes which includes a stretchable elastic region connecting the various cushion regions. The fastening strips also attach to the elastic region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,292 to Hargens discloses a knee pad unit having a hard outer plastic shell. Inflatable pneumatic tubes are attached to the shell by VELCRO® fasteners. The tubes are inflated by a hand held air pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,267 to McKewin discloses a knee pad holder including simple loops or keepers secured to the trousers leg. The loops are provided for use only with an upper strap to hold the knee pad against downward movement.
There exists a continuing need in the art for a knee pad that provides protection to the knee while allowing for mobility and flexibility. There is also a need for a knee pad having a double closing system that remains secure during repeated kneeling and standing motions and while walking on the knees. There is a further need for a knee pad provides a tighter fit around the knee.